Jasmine
Overveiw Jasmine is a Mermaid from South Africa and is a Zulu Princess. Early Life Jasmine is a very special girl and how she got into the world is a very strange way. Her mother is Myana the African goddess of Life and Nature. Her father, Baba is a Zulu King. We must go back to explain how she got here. Her mother, Myana was a young goddess just started out. Her mother Gaia had set her out on her own and Myana had to grow her own Tree. In African Life goddess/gods/spirits lived in Trees. Myana was about to make her own tree when she heard a sound. She hid behind a bush and saw a young man go by. She didn’t really look at his face but she knew that she loved him. So she watched him from afar, protecting him if her need help, and he did. Once he was attacked by Lion and Myana saved him. He didn’t know who the beautiful woman was but her loved her. Myana continued to watch him and found out some information. His name was Baba, the Prince of a Zulu tribe and was engaged to another girl. Myana was heart broke but her love was to strong. One night while Baba slept she went into his dreams. She told him her feelings and he said he loved her too. They kissed in his dream and he woke up. He grabbed a cloak and ran to the Tree that Myana had made. A old woman was sitting at the tree. He waked the old woman where he could find a young girl. The old woman pointed to the top of the tree. At first Baba didn’t want to climb the tree but something told him to. He climbed the tree and saw a tree house. We opened the door and saw a girl sitting in the middle of the room. He looked at her and asked who she was. The girl slowly raised her head and smiled, as did Baba. She told him who she was and dropped to his knees and confessed his love for her. The next morning he returned to the village with only half the memory of what happened the other night. Myana watched him and saw him get married to the girl. 3 months later Myana noticed something was wrong. She was eating more then normal and during Baba’s visits she was moody. 1 month later she realized what happened. She was pregnant with Baba’s child and it was a great child. She was overjoyed as was Baba but then she was upset. She had broken African Spirit Law. Conceiving a child with a mortal was forbidden. She didn’t know what to do. She told Baba and he kissed her. He told her to calm down, when the baby was born he would take care of it and she would have to forget she had a baby. As much as she didn’t want to, she had to. 5 months passed and she gave birth to a girl. She had dark skin like her father and her mothers sky blue eyes. Myana kept her for 5 days and then with tears in her eyes wrapped her in a silk blanket and gave the little baby to Baba. Before she left she gave the baby a necklace as protection. Baba took the baby to his village and introduced her as his daughter Jasmine. Jasmine grew up with all the privileges that a Princess would have. She was carefree, hard headed, sharp tongued, adventurous and regal. Her father kept her in the village at all times and if she left, had 10 guards with her. This did stop her from ditching them sometimes. One day, when she was 10 she ditched her guards and ran into the forest. She slipped and fell down a tunnel into a medium sized underground pool. The water was under a tunnel that went up around 50 feet in the sky making it look like a volcano. She started to hang out there more because Dolphins and other sea animals would swim in and play there. One day her guards found the role and when down. Hearing them she hid under the water just as the moon came out. It filled the hole and the water started to bubble. It bubbled for 10 minutes and her guards, seeing that she wasn’t there left. She surfaced and pulled her self out. She felt different but didn’t notice. She stayed a little longer and then ran her. Her father said nothing about her wet clothes and told her to change. The years rolled by and she is now 15 years old. She is just like she was 5 years ago but a little different. She wonders about her mother and who gave her the necklace she wears. Finding out the Truth ''Jasmine: World Opener '' Later in Life After Jasmine accepted her destiny she become a full pledged goddess and began her training. She offered to give her father immortality so that he wouldn’t leave her but he refused. He said that he was going to the Ancestors at the end of his life and he would always be with her. James came to her and said that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She smiled and kissed him, in the kiss giving him immortality and they went put to her mother. Jasmine became a goddess and also because Queen of her people. Elizabeth and Amanda ever really forgive Jasmine for taking away their powers and tried several times to go back to the Moon Pool but Jasmine had put a protective barer over it. The only way to get it is to be a goddess or god. They tries to tell everyone that mermaids and African Spirits existed but no one believed them. They spent the rest of their days as crazy people. After she finished goddess training, Jasmine was 25 years old. She was gifted with the goddess flower and was sent to make her own Tree. She made it and lived there with James. She also had a special announcement for him. She was pregnant and for what she would tell they were twins. She was right 5 months later she gave birth to Twins, a boy and a girl who she named Louts and Lemu. She then lives the rest of her days with her children their children, her children’s great-grand children and so forth. And of course she had her faithful lions with her and James. Appearance Jasmine is a very special girl so she has several forms. Her normal form is the form she looks like the most. She has mid-waist dark brown hair, dark skin and sea blue eyes like her mother. Princess When she is dressed as a Princess she normally wears a royal purple cloak, attached to a dark brown knee length tunic. Her tunic is sleeveless and has light/dark brown markings on it. it attaches to a dark brown mesh belt with a piece of fabric going from the chest on down the middle. Her hair is in several braids, (sometimes she has shells braided in some times not) and on her forehead is a small gold forehead tiara with several small diamonds, dark brown jewel and in the middle of her forehead is a ruby encircled with gold. She normally wears 5 brackets, 5 gold chokers and sometimes her mother’s necklace. Civilian When she’s not dressed as a princess in her civilian she wears a halter royal blue tunic with purple, red, gold and silver African markings. She normally goes barefoot and she normally wears her swimsuit under her tunic. It’s a royal blue and purple halter bikini top with gold and silver lining. She has matching swim shorts with it and in her civilian outfit she has her hair loose and wears her mothers necklace. Mermaid In her mermaid form she has a blue tail with 2 fins for extra speed. If she needs to smash something she can turn her tail into a single fin that is very powerful. Her top is a purple/blue sleeveless top with gold lining and when she is transformed her necklace disappears and becomes the centerpiece of her top. It becomes a focus point where she can blast her powers. Personalty Jasmine is a girl is multiple personalities, well she has only one but it’s split. Her main one is the she mostly is. She sassy, “Queenly”, strong headed, sharp tongued and has this thing that is she really wants something and/or has to do something she do it/get it no matter what you say. She’s very loyal to her friends and family and is willing to make scarifies for them if she needs to. In her mermaid form she gets a little more aggressive because she defends the animals and will defend them to the death if she has to. She also gets motherly with the animals and takes care of them if she needs to. Powers Jasmine as several powers used in different ways in the books. Mermaid Powers Jasmine has several kinds of mermaid powers. but she learns how to use them at different times. The first one she uses if her boiling ability. She uses it to dry herself off and to melt things. she then discovers her Ice and water moving abilities and she is more ‘at home’ with those then the boiling abilities. But she soon got ‘at home’ with it too. In book I - II she only uses her Mermaid powers sparingly. But in Books III – IV she uses them greatly to levels she didn’t even know were possible. images.jpg|Jasmine older waterbending.jpg|Jasmine as full power images (1).jpg|Jasmine fighting Waterbending_Mistress_by_megoomba.jpg|Jasmine practicing Normal Powers Although she is a mermaid Jasmine has several ‘normal’ powers that are mostly available when she is in her mermaid form. With all her normal powers the only ones that she can uses in mermaid form and normal form are Animal Communication, Animal mimicry and Echolocation. Other then the rest can only be used in her normal form. Her normal powers are based normally around animals and talking to them. In book I - II she only uses her normal powers spearingly. But in Books III – IV she uses them greatly to levels she didn’t even know were possible. Relationships Jasmine has several relationships in the Books. Family Jasmine has a large family, (a unnamed number of brother and sister) she’s the oldest at 15 years old so she’s looked as the protector. When they get in trouble she has to help then. But also as the oldest she is respected as a future leader of the Tribe and so her siblings bow then they talk to her. But other then that they all love her and she loves them in return. Father In the beginning Jasmine doesn’t really have a good relationship with her father. He is so over protective of her and with good reason but he doesn’t tell her why. She soon starts to hate him a little but after he tells her why he is protective of her in Book 1 Chapter II she understands. She then forges a stronger relationship with her father threw out the books. Mother Jasmine in the beginning doesn’t have a relationship with her mother. She didn’t even know she had one in book I. Her father tells her at the end of Chapter III in Book I. In book 2 she goes to her mothers tree and meets her for the first time. With tears in her eyes Myana welcomes her daughter with open arms and invites her to stay forever so she can train. But Jasmine refuses, but says that she will visit. Myana stays protective of her daughter all thought out the books, ready to protect her even in the smallest thing happen. James James is Jasmine boyfriend in book 2/husband after book 4. He meets Jasmine at a peace meeting in which he came because his current girlfriend, Elizabeth was attending. He fell in love with Jasmine the second he saw her, much to the annoyance of Elizabeth who tried to humiliate Jasmine in front of him. In book 3 he gets closer to Jasmine and immediately dumps Elizabeth for being mean to Jasmine and becomes her boyfriend. Jasmine has a hard time in book 3 because he doesn’t want to tell James her secret. After some time he noticed that she was scared of water. So she invited her over to his house and immediately poured water on her, trying to help her get over her fear. She looked at him with angry eyes and took off running tord the Moon Pool. He followed her as fast she he could but she was quick. She started to slowly change and when she saw that he couldn’t make it to the Pool she dived into the nearby river. James dived in after her and saw her tail. He gasped and she looked hurt. She swam as way as fast as she could. She swam to the moon pool, only to find James waiting for her. He told her that he didn’t care that she was part fish. He loved her for who she was, not what she looked like. He then kissed her, the first time. Pets Jasmine has a strong relationship with her Pet. She doesn’t even think of them as Pets. She thinks of them as family and treats them as such. She will defend them to the death if she has to. Elizabeth and Amanda Jasmine has a deadly relationship with Elizabeth and Amanda. In the beginning it was just bad but once they go their mermaid powers things turned deadly. Jasmine tried to reach out to them but they refused to be nice to her. they even once used their powers in public/ secret to try to get Jasmine to grow a tail in front of her family. But once they lost their powers forever they hated Jasmine forever and tried tot ell others that mermaid existed. But no one believes them. Category:mermaid Category:royalty Category:female Category:Africa